Harry Potter and The Power of Cosmos
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Hermione was never a Granger. After a strange attack from a crazy man, she soon discovers she and Harry are chosen from the goddess Cosmos to save the world. HPDFFxover HHR ZTr


This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Dissidia, probably one of the greatest games ever!!!! Though it has yet to be released in the U.S., I'm uber excited for it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I thought that maybe Terra had a daughter and her daughter was Hermione Granger. Yeah, I'm weird like that..... It's just a thought, anyway. F.Y.I., the story Cosmos reads is the _original_ Little Mermaid story, not the sugar-coated Disney verison most of us have grown up with. So, Harry is chosen with Hermione to help the universe, and their crystal is unknown to me now.

Summary: Hermione was never born as a Granger or a member of the world Earth. She is really the daughter of the hero of the World of Balance, Terra Branford, born with her mother's Esper powers and her father's theiving skills. It was because of her Esper powers that she was accepted to Hogwarts. But she was watched over by the goddess of harmony, Cosmos, along with her best friend Harry Potter. On her sixteen birthday, Hermione is attacked by her mother's former enemy, Kakfa Palazzo, and is sent to Cosmos Throne. There, she is sent by Cosmos to accompany Harry to find the 'crystals' and save the universe.

Pairings: Harry x Hermione, Zidane x Terra (possibly)

Charaters belongs to their repsectful owners. I own nothing.

* * *

Destiny Odyssey I The Agreement and A Daughter's Life

The sun was shining down on the farming city of Mobliz, its two oldest inhabitants and leaders, Dunce and Katarin, were taking care of an old friend of theirs, a girl by the name of Terra Branford. She had appeared to them a few months ago, saying she was pregnant from Locke Cole. Since the two were such good friends with her, they agreed to help her as Terra helped Katarin during her pregnancy. Katarin entered Terra's room; on the bed was a young girl with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, hands on her stomach.

"How's the baby?" she asked, placing a wet towel on her forehead.

"Alright," she said, gasping for air. "Katarin, I think it's almost time for it to come out."

Katarin gasped and nodded, running to tell Dunce. Terra gasped and could feel it trying to come out, Dunce, Katarin, and a doctor were all in her room, the doctor was carefully pulling the baby out. Katarin and Dunce encouraged her as the baby was coming out. After a long hour of childbirth, Terra was exhausted from the laboring process and smiled at what the doctor held in his arms. Wrapped in swaddling clothes and crying loudly was a baby girl with light brown hair and light cinnamon brown eyes. Dunce and Katarin smiled as Terra was handed for her child and she cradled her in her arms. Everyone left the room so Terra could be alone with her daughter. Terra leaned back a little and sighed. She was a mother now, it was so surprising. As she looked down at her sleeping daughter, she smiled and remembered her father's final words. Before he died, he had told her she could live as a human if she was attached to something or someone.

There was someone she was attached was to, the children of Mobliz and now she had a daughter, she knew life would be better. Suddenly, in a flash of light, someone else appeared in the room, but the light was so bright, Terra couldn't see the person's face.

"_Such a beautiful child you bore, Terra Branford,"_ the person spoke in an angelic voice. Terra gasped in awe, it was Cosmos, the goddess of harmony in the universe. But what did she happen with her daughter, she wondered. Cosmos calmly walked over to them and stroked her hair gently. She turned to Terra with a soft smile that contained all the sadness in the universe, _"Terra, I am afraid to say your daughter's life could be in danger if she stays here. Chaos is gathering terrible warriors to destroy the universe and one of his allies are planning to take your daughter."_

"Should I do, Cosmos?!" Terra asked, fearing for her daughter's life as she held her close to her body. Cosmos smiled and said, _"I'll take her to a far away world and watch over her for you. To make sure she is safe from harm until it is safe for her to reunite with you."_

Terra gasped and looked at her daughter, then sighed. She handed her to Cosmos, who gently took her into her arms. Then she disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Terra in the room alone. She traveled to a distant world called Earth, and arrived at the home of the Grangers. Gently, she placed the baby on the doorstep and knocked on the door, then disappeared. The couple opened and were surprised to find a little baby girl sleeping on their doorstep. They took her into their house and named her Hermione Jane Granger, unaware of the truth that hid behind their daughter.

~5 years later~

Cosmos appeared in the London Park as she watched Hermione be with her family. She began to notice a bright green strain appear in her hair, probably something from her real mother's unusual heritage as she was half-Esper and half-human. Her parents were not in sight and Hermione was by herself, reading a book. Cosmos smiled and walked over to her, changing her appearance. When Hermione saw her coming, she now had the appearance of a young woman, her hair was shorter and pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a white summer dress and matching sandals. She smiled and sat next to Hermione, who placed her book down and looked up at her. Cosmos smiled at her, introducing herself, "Hello, Hermione. I'm Lily Maria Strife."

"Hello….." Hermione was shy and obviously nervous around her, as though she knew something about her. Cosmos smiled and they spent the whole day together, by the end of the day, Hermione was asleep on her lap and Cosmos took a look at the book she was reading. _The Little Mermaid_ by Hans Christian Anderson, she opened the book and began to read, remembering when Hermione read it, she pictured herself and other people as the characters, so Cosmos tried that as she read.

_Far out in the ocean, where the water was clear as crystal, there lived a little mermaid called Hermione. She was the youngest of eight sisters, each named Terra, Aerith, Eiko, Garnet, Rosa, Lily, and Rydia and was the most loved of her father, the sea king, and grandmother. She led a peaceful life under the sea with her sisters, father, and grandfather, but was fascinated with the world above, when each of her sisters returned from their visit to the surface on their fifteenth birthday, she longed for a life out of the water. Finally, Hermione's fifteenth birthday came and she ventured to the surface. There, she encountered a ship containing a young prince named Cecil and she fell in love with the handsome prince. But soon, a storm appeared and the ship was caught in its terrible wake._

_Hermione ended up saving Cecil from near-drowning into the water's dark depths. Once she dragged him ashore, she left him and hid from a young temple maiden from a nearby temple. Cecil awoke and saw the temple maiden, believing she was the one who saved him. Hermione watched, wishing she could reveal herself to him. The next day, Hermione asked her grandmother if humans can live forever if they don't drown. Her grandmother explained human's lifespans were shorter then the merfolks', while when mermaids die, they turn into seafoam. But when humans die, they have an eternal soul and are sent to heaven. Hermione, having fallen in love with Cecil and longing for a human soul, sought a sea witch known as Cecilia. She begged her for an eternal human soul so she could become human and could be with Cecil always._

"_I will give you a vial of potion that will turn you into a human," she said, holding a small bottle in her hands, "in exchange for your voice, for you have most intoxicating voice in the world. When you drink it, it will feel like a sword is being through you and walking will feel like a thousand needles on the soles of your feet. If the prince marries you, you will receive an eternal soul. But if he married another, you will not receive a soul and turn into seafoam the morning after he weds." Hermione agreed and took the potion._

_After arriving on the shore, Hermione took the potion and turned into a human. Cecil found her and was immediately attached to her beauty and grace, despite her being mute. Cecil often played music for her as she danced for him despite the pain she felt. They spent most of their days together, and for quite a time, were happy together. But their happiness was short-lived as Cecil found he was betrothed to a princess from a nearby kingdom. Cecil lamented that he did not love the princess, for his heart belonged to the temple maiden who he believed saved him. The only one he could not have, and he added to Hermione that she was starting take her place in his heart._

"_I was the one who saved you!" Hermione wanted to say, but could not. But when Cecil finally met his bride, Princess Porom; he realized she was the temple maiden. She was studying there before taking the throne and Cecil happily agreed to marry her. Hermione began to despair, she thought all that she had given up, all that she had suffered to be with Cecil, all to be in vain now. Right away, Hermione knew that at dawn, she would die. The night of the wedding, all of Hermione's sisters appeared to her, all of their long beautiful hair was cut and Terra held a knife in her hands._

"_Please, sweet Hermione, the witch says if you kill the prince with this knife, you will turn into a mermaid again and live out your full life," Garnet told her. Hermione took the knife and walked into the prince's room, but as she stood over the newlywed couple and gazed upon Cecil's content face, she could not bring herself to kill him. She realized that as long as her beloved Cecil was happy, that was enough. So Hermione leaned down and kissed his forehead in farewell and threw herself into the ocean to perish. But instead of turning seafoam upon her death, Hermione saw an angel appear before her._

"_Come with me, and I will take you away from your sorrows. Through hard work and good deeds, we can earn an eternal soul together," the angel said. And so, Hermione took the angel's hand and knew the true meaning of love._

Cosmos smiled the sleeping form of the girl on her lap, as she picked her up, she heard her mutter something. "Mother….. Terra……" With a sigh, Cosmos handed Hermione back to her parents and disappeared back to her palace, wishing the young Hermione a good life.

~6 years later~

Now whenever she went to check on Hermione, Cosmos often appeared as Lily Maria Strife, as she always did to Hermione in the past 6 years, and she watched Hermione prepare to leave for Hogwarts. From what Hermione told her, Hogwarts was a school of magic and she was so happy to be accepted to go to it. But only Cosmos knew the true reason why she was accepted, the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, must have known that Hermione was really part Esper due to her real mother and wanted her to control that part of her. One day, Cosmos appeared at Hogwarts, in Albus Dumbledore's office in her goddess form to the elderly headmaster. _"Hello, Albus….."_ She simply bowed with a crusty to him. Albus gave a little smile.

"Cosmos, hello." He said, a friendly twinkle in his eyes as he looked at harmony goddess. "What can I do for you?"

"_Tell me why Hermione was accepted to Hogwarts?"_ she asked. _"Do you know of her true heritage? Terra Branford is her real mother, an Esper-hybrid. I assume you know Terra became pregnant with her after Locke Cole slept with her and she gave birth a daughter who I brought here due to the dangers I sense from Chaos."_

"I guess you could say that," Albus told the goddess. "When McGonagall told me the truth of young Hermione Granger, I only thought it fitting for her to come here and train her power. So, yes, I do know of her true heritage, Cosmos."

With a simple bow of her head, Cosmos appeared again to Hermione who was all set to go to Hogwarts. She smiled and drove her to London, and when they arrived at the station, Cosmos pulled out something for Hermione. It was a silver necklace with a star pendant; she slowly placed it around her neck. Hermione looked up at her, confused. "What's this, Lily?"

"It's my good luck charm for you, Hermione. I just wanted you to have a good school year and send me a lot of letter, 'kay?"

"Okay!" Hermione smiled and hugged her, Cosmos hugged her back. Soon, Hermione let go and ran to the station she needed to go, Cosmos waved goodbye to her, smiling and letting a single tear fall form her eyes. Then she disappeared to her throne and sat down.

'_Please, be safe, Hermione…….'_

* * *

Please, R&R! Enjoy!


End file.
